


追影

by Entropy843



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy843/pseuds/Entropy843
Summary: 哈利·波特在最后一战中消失后，伏地魔以压倒性的优势赢得了战争。但经过连续数年的搜寻，大难不死的男孩却仍不见踪影，黑魔王难以放下这件未竟之事，他带着病态般的痴迷调查起过去，利用他收集来的纷繁杂乱的记忆还原哈利·波特生活的方方面面，渴望从中获得答案，但没料到他最终会发现如此惊人的秘密。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 7





	追影

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flipdarkchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipdarkchill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141990) by [Flipdarkchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipdarkchill/pseuds/Flipdarkchill). 



哈利最终没来禁林受死。

伏地魔兑现了承诺——城堡内坚持反抗的巫师女巫被悉数宰杀，毫不留情。那些不惜面对他的怒火保护哈利的人，那些曾称自己为哈利·波特的朋友的人，则被黑魔王亲自拷问后处死。

但没人知道哈利的下落……包括他的朋友。伏地魔派人在城堡及其周围搜寻了几天几夜，却只找到男孩的隐身斗篷和一只破损的金色飞贼。两件物品都是在禁林的边缘找到的——这为哈利·波特的离奇失踪更添一层神秘色彩。

这下没有男孩挡道，伏地魔很快便掌权了，快得简直不可思议。而就像丢了哈利·波特，光明方也丢了最后那场战役，此后所有形式的反抗运动彻底销声匿迹，也没人愿意顶替男孩战斗下去。

早先，找到并杀掉男孩是重中之重。他渴望了结多年前那件未竟之事……

……然而事与愿违。

天积累成月，月积累成年…他从没找到过男孩的一丝踪迹。无论什么魔药和追踪咒都不起作用。他们之间的连接像是淡了，断了，仿佛男孩他蒸发得无影无踪，要不然……

不，伏地魔决不就此作罢。他不愿放弃，就如同多年来，他不愿就此接受诸多丑陋的既定事实——无论消灭谁，老魔杖依旧不认他做主人；除去纳吉尼以外的其他魂器只不过是无用的空壳，黑魔王所尝试的所有咒语和仪式都没法复原它们……

…他的胜利、他对巫师英国的征服，不完整……

不行。他最终接受了很多事……他放弃年复一年的决绝否认，不情愿地接受了很多事。但不知为何，伏地魔始终没让哈利波特失踪一事就这样过去。没能亲自消灭光明的象征，没能亲眼看着大难不死的男孩死于自己的杀戮咒……没能终结他可悲的过去，向自己、向世界证明，哈利·波特从未拥有过打败他的能力。他甚至不知道男孩身上发生了什么！他是死是活，是被绑架了，还是为自保，临时起意抛下了朋友？！不！伏地魔绝不接受。他不能……因为……因为他清楚哈利的为人，哈利不会这么做……起码他曾经是这么想的。

足足五年搜寻无果后，他越来越怀疑自己对哈利·波特的认识出现了重大偏差。所以伏地魔开始调查男孩的过往。

他采访了所有在校期间、或是在别的地方，认识过大难不死的男孩的人。他从这些人的脑中扯出相关记忆，小心翼翼地将它们保存好，放在他的私密房间里……

这个起先看起来简单的任务迅速变得恼人得复杂起来。加上最后一战中，黑魔王几乎杀光了哈利·波特的密友，这使任务变得更加艰难。不过伏地魔没有就此放弃已下定的决心。经过连续三年的谨慎搜寻，他收集出一份规模惊人、围绕哈利·波特的记忆群。

从此，黑魔王开启了反复观看这些记忆的无尽旅程，他对往昔仇敌的一切认知因此重塑。

他没料到路的尽头他会发现什么。他也没料到自己会如此痴迷于一个早已被世界忘却的男孩，一抹来自过往的魅影，以至于这份痴迷浸染了他的所思所想。黑魔王无可救药地陷到哈利·詹姆斯·波特的生命历程、他的心灵中去，与此同时也走向了自己的毁灭。


End file.
